Oh No!
"Oh No!" is a single by Marina and the Diamonds on her first studio album, The Family Jewels. It's the tenth song on the 2010 album The Family Jewels. ''Oh No! is Marina and the Diamonds fourth published single, and its lyrics are mainly centered on the singers' personal fears of failure under public scrutiny. In one interview, Marina said on the single: "No!" ''was written in response to being terrified of not achieving what I say I want to achieve every time I open my big mouth. It's my part II to ''Mowgli's Road. I was paralysed by fear... and couldn't stop thinking about being a failure and was convinced that I'd become a 'self-fullfilled prophecy' if my brain didn't shut up and stop being so negative. So I put it in a song. Mowgli's Road questioned who I want to be, Oh No! ''confirms it. It made me feel confident again after a shaky 6 months. Life is just a barrel of laughs at end of day anyway!" Lyrics Don't do love, don't do friends I'm only after success Don't need a relationship I'll never soften my grip Don't want cash, don't want card Want it fast, want it hard Don't need money, don't need fame I just want to make a change I just wanna change, I just wanna change I just wanna change, I just wanna change I just wanna change I know exactly what I want and who I want to be I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh One track mind, one track heart If I fail, I'll fall apart Maybe it is all a test 'Cause I feel like I'm the worst So I always act like I'm the best If you are not very careful Your possessions will possess you TV taught me how to feel Now real life has no appeal It has no appeal, it has no appeal It has no appeal, it has no appeal It has no appeal I know exactly what I want and who I want to be I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh I know exactly what I want and who I want to be I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly I'm gonna fail, I'm gonna die I'm gonna live, I'm gonna fly I'm gonna fail, gonna die die die die I know exactly what I want and who I want to be I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh I know exactly what I want and who I want to be I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh Da-da-dum, da-da-dum, da-da-da-da-da-da-dum Da-da-dum, da-da-dum, da-da-da-da-da-da-dum Da-da-dum, da-da-dum, da-da-da-da-da-da-dum Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh Reviews and reception #In 2010, Oh No! '' reached 38th place on the Official Singles Chart (UK release only)'' Trivia *The music video to Oh No! ''has been noted to have been based off of 1990 cartoons and the old "zany neon" pop art designs of MTV. *This was the final track to be added to the album - it was finalized some days after the first tracklist was finalized. *Marina wrote this single while visiting Los Angeles. Videos Photos from ''Oh No! '' -Marina-and-the-Diamonds-Oh-No-Video-Screencaps-marina-and-the-diamonds-14725746-500-279.jpg|Video screencap (Oh No!) -Marina-and-the-Diamonds-Oh-No-Video-Screencaps-marina-and-the-diamonds-14724245-790-443.jpg|Video screencap (Oh No!) Cartoon.jpg|Video screencap (Oh No!) '' Category:Songs Category:The Family Jewels Category:Singles Category:Music videos